Pickup beds have been used for hauling cargo for over a hundred years. Although there is some variation in the specific design of pickup beds, in most cases, they are based around a flat bottom surface that often has surrounding side rails. Because of the variety in the type of cargo hauled, a variety of accessories has been developed to enhance the functionality of the pickup bed including toolboxes, ramps, tie downs, cargo covers, bed covers, topper shells, campers, and other devices. These individual accessories, however can be expensive and a challenge to store when not in use. The present invention features a configurable pickup bed utility management system for enhancing functionality of a pickup bed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.